


Every Town of Salem Game Ever

by sklauda1



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklauda1/pseuds/sklauda1
Summary: This is how every TOS game plays out. I had to put it in story format so it reads funky. The original format (like a chatroom) is on my deviantart.





	Every Town of Salem Game Ever

urafgtlol, Turret, Mr. B, Ms. B, Mr. D, Sarah Goode, Not the SK, Totally the SK, pewdiepie, l, Karen, shewantstheD, sqlaxtghjbs, and Diamond are all residents of Salem. There is a serial killer and three mafia within the town that the rest of the residents must find and kill before they are killed themselves.

**Day 1**

The village has just found out about the killers among them and gathered to discuss how to go about finding them out.

 **"** UR ALL FAGS LOL!" said urafgtlol.

"I'm SK," said Mr. D. "Kill me!"

"No," shouted Sarah Goode. "Kill sqlaxt! He's SK! Or GF."

"We haven't even started yet!" said pewdiepie.

Thus ended Day 1.

**Day 2**

_urafgtlol died last night. He seems to have committed suicide. urafgtlol's role was_ MEDIUM. The town _found TotallytheSK dead last night. He seems to have committed suicide. TotallytheSK's role was_ FRAMER. _sqlaxtqhbj died in the night. He seems to have committed suicide. sqlaxtqhbj's role was_ ESCORT. _Mr. D was brutally murdered last night. He was killed by the_ SERIAL KILLER. _Mr. D's role was_ JESTER. _ShewantstheD was killed last night. He was killed by a member of the_ MAFIA _. ShewantstheD's role was_ JAILOR.

"Thank you for killing Mr. D!" said l.

"What a slaughter." said Turret.

 **"** Why do so many people always leave in the middle of a game?" asked pewdiepie.

"Well, now we can't talk to the dead." groaned Sarah Goode. "Not that anyone sticks around after they die."

No one was accused and thus ended Day 2.

**Day 3**

_l died last night. She was shot by the_ VETERAN _she visited. She was also stabbed by the_ SERIAL KILLER. _She was also attacked by a member of the_ MAFIA

"Ms. B visited l." said Diamond.

 **"** HOW DARE YOU BITCH!fg!" shouted Ms. B.

"lol," laughed Sarah Goode. "Seems like a lot of ppl did."

"Turret, role?" pewdiepie asked.

"doc." replied Turret.

 _Ms. B voted against Diamond. "_ hey!" shouted Diamond who then voted against Ms. B.

"no random lynching!" shouted pewdiepie. _Sarah Goode, Turret, Karen, and Samuel Parris_ _voted for Ms.B who was forced onto the gallows to defend herself._

"YOUR ALL FUCKHEADS!1!" replied Ms. B. "I HOPE YOU DIE AND UR MOM GETS AIDS FROM BEING RAPED!422! _The town has decided to lynch Ms. B 5-0_ **.** **Before being hanged, Ms. B said her peace. "** I'M INNOCENT! FUCK YOU ALL!" _Ms. B's role was_ SERIAL KILLER. Thus ended Day 3.

**Day 4**

_NottheSK died last night. She committed suicide out of guilt for killing the_ ESCORT. _NottheSK's role was_ VETERAN. _Turret was found dead in his home last night. He was killed by a member of the_ MAFIA. _Turret's role was_ DOCTOR.

"Karen is maf" announced Mr. B

"proof?" Karen asked.

 **"** I'm sheriff." replied Mr. B

"ROLE CALL EVERYONE!" shouted pewdiepie.

 **Karen claimed** Lookout and Sarah Goode claimed escort. "I'M lookout" growled Diamond.

"There are not 3 escorts." pewdiepie explained.

"I know," replied Sarah Goode. "someone is lying"

"No," pewdiepie said. "2 escorts are dead"

"and 1 lookout," Karen added. "me."

"Sarah was immune before. She must be GF." suggested pewdiepie

"No," Diamond explained. "Karen is"

Diamond voted for Karen, but pewdiepie, Samuel Parris, and Karen _voted for Sarah Goode. Diamond ultimately changed her vote to Sarah Goode._ "we got you now" gloated Diamond. _The town decided to lynch Sarah Goode 5-0 but they made a crucial mistake._ THE JESTER WILL GET HIS REVENGE FROM THE GRAVE

"shit" Diamond exclaimed. Thus was the end of Day 4.

**Day 5**

_The town_ _found Diamond dead in his home last night. He died of guilt over lynching the J_ ESTER.

"Then it's gotta be Mr. B." suggested pewdiepie. Mr. B claimed Sheriff but pewdiepie, Karen, and Samuel Parris voted to accuse him and lynch him unanimously. _Mr. B's role was_ SHERIFF.

**Day 6**

_pewdiepie died last night. He was killed by the_ MAFIA. _pewdiepie's role was_ INVESTIGATOR

**MAFIA WINS**


End file.
